While hiking support systems have been applied to wetsuits for dinghy sailing for some time, for hiking from a sailing dinghy 110 like that shown in FIG. 1, there have been no substantial advances in the mechanics of how the hiking strap 120 and watersport boots interact.
Currently the watersport boots are basic neoprene diving boots, adapted for sailing conditions, and with no special additions for working with the hiking strap, which is also a basic material such as a padded seat belt. Such systems provide no extra support to the hiking sailor, such as grip or boot support, that would allow the sailor to relax the foot, ease the strain of hiking, and improve the sailors competitive endurance.